omniversal_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
S.H.A.D.E.
The Super-Human Advanced Defense Executive is an agency that features in DC Comics. History Origin The Super-Human Advanced Defense Executive (S.H.A.D.E.) was created by the United States during the administration of President Lyndon Johnson. It was formed as a one-time elite espionage agency but over decades it changed into a more minimalist form to survive as a low-budget cleanup operation that was headquartered at the secret Essex Airbase that was not present on any map. At this blacksite, the government also began to develop and test experimental superweapons. This American military organization that investigates, assesses, and contains paranormal and superhuman activity. (Seven Soldiers: Frankenstein v1 #3) New 52 Following the Flashpoint, a new version of history was created with a different series of events. They were monitoring the activities of Victor Frankenstein for the potential of him being recruited as an agent. As such, S.H.A.D.E. was aware of his experiments that led to the creation of Frankenstein. (Frankenstein, Agent of S.H.A.D.E. v1 #0) S.H.A.D.E. was provided with new funding and a UN liason in the form of Ray Palmer to oversee the agency. This led to a new headquarters in the form of the Ant Farm. The science liason Palmer was tasked with ensuring that the agency did not go rogue. (Frankenstein, Agent of S.H.A.D.E. v1 #1) Brother Eye's infiltration of S.H.A.D.E.Net led to the introduction of a computer virus that remained dormant and undetected for sometime. Whilst there, it managed to infect the Humanids that led to them developing intelligence and a desire to revolt. This was achieved through the computer virus that allowed the new found intelligence of the Humanids moving from their rapidly decomposing bodies once they were destroyed to a new one. (Frankenstein, Agent of S.H.A.D.E. v1 #7) Overview The super-agents used a password to access S.H.A.D.E.Net that was a private internet database for the agency and was able to answer queries. Mind portals were used to link various operatives to serve a a new method of browsing and communication. This was achieved through psychics linking the mind of personnel directly with S.H.A.D.E.Net. (Frankenstein, Agent of S.H.A.D.E. v1 #1) This computer network was created specifically for the agency that was known as S.H.A.D.E.Net that contained files on the various prisoners within the organization's headquarters. However, some prisoners were considered so dangerous and secret that their records were not present within the database. (Frankenstein, Agent of S.H.A.D.E. v1 #7) Agents of the organization were equipped with a subdermal device typically done so by the back of the neck which was called a S.H.A.D.E.Net Implant. (Frankenstein, Agent of S.H.A.D.E. v1 #8) Through the link, they were able to open a mind portal in order to conduct a holographic briefing for their agents. (Frankenstein, Agent of S.H.A.D.E. v1 #3) S.H.A.D.E. made use of groups of psychics a part of its intelligence apparatus. (Frankenstein, Agent of S.H.A.D.E. v1 #3) The agency was divided into numerous branches that included: *'Division M' : science division's latest pet project called Project M that led to transformation of agents into hybrid animal/humans that were also known as the Creatures Commandos. (Frankenstein, Agent of S.H.A.D.E. v1 #1) One piece of equipment used by their agents was S.O.M.B.I.E. (Seer of Mental Brain Image Energy) that was used to scan a target and determine its point of origin. (Frankenstein, Agent of S.H.A.D.E. v1 #2) A vehicle used by their organization was the Egg that was a spherical craft designed to deploy agents through environmentally hostile locations. (Frankenstein, Agent of S.H.A.D.E. v1 #2) This was a type of trans-dimensional craft. (Frankenstein, Agent of S.H.A.D.E. v1 #4) A weapon in their arsenal was the Toybox that was miniaturized until nanotech was used to restore it to its full size. Once deployed, it unleashed War Wheels and squadrons of autonomous G.I. Robot androids to decimate the enemy. (Frankenstein, Agent of S.H.A.D.E. v1 #4) Among the creations of S.H.A.D.E. included the Humanids that were humanoid-like beings with near faceless features composed of artificial biological matter where they were mass produced to serve as caretakers and perform menial tasks. (Frankenstein, Agent of S.H.A.D.E. v1 #1) They were tasked with maintaining S.H.A.D.E City and were manufactured or grown from the Pit. Each Humanid had a limited lifespan that meant that they lived for only 24 hours before their bodies decomposed. (Frankenstein, Agent of S.H.A.D.E. v1 #7) Once decomposed, the waste by-product was used as a clean source of renewable energy that served as a source of power for the Ant Farm. (Frankenstein, Agent of S.H.A.D.E. v1 #1) Some methods of containment included the initiation of a firewall to contain a threat. At times, S.H.A.D.E. was known to deploy their Blackbombs that were weapons that atomized everything within the blast radius. (Frankenstein, Agent of S.H.A.D.E. v1 #9) A classification system was used to determine the nature of a threat that included: *'Code 666' : a quarantine due to an undead infestation. (Frankenstein, Agent of S.H.A.D.E. v1 #9) The base of operations for the entire agency was the Ant Farm. This was a 3-inch indestructible globe that served as the site for a miniaturized new headquarters called S.H.A.D.E. City. Access to agents was achieved through a hybrid of teleportation and shrink technology. Within the Ant Farm, an artificial gravity was provided to the interior along with an atmosphere. S.H.A.D.E. City itself served as a microscopic metropolis and base of operations. Visitors were only allowed access if accompanied by an authorized agent or Humanid. (Frankenstein, Agent of S.H.A.D.E. v1 #1) A special prison known as the Zoo was situated that was a further microscopic prison designed to hold dangerous threats. (Frankenstein, Agent of S.H.A.D.E. v1 #2) Members *'Father Time' : *'Frankenstein' : *'Belroy' *'Ray Palmer' : (Science Liason) Notes *S.H.A.D.E. was created by Grant Morrison and Doug Mahnke where they made their first appearance in Seven Soldiers: Frankenstein v1 #3 (April 2006). *Writer Jeff Lemire commented on the organization in the New 52, "Well, my idea behind S.H.A.D.E. is that in this new DC Universe, Superman appeared roughly five years ago, so in the last five years the DC Universe has gotten a lot stranger and a lot weirder. As a result these government espionage organizations like Checkmate have had to get stranger and weirder to cope with it. S.H.A.D.E. takes that idea and pushes it to the limit where it's mad science gone wrong but funded by the government trying the craziest things they can to keep up with this world that is getting crazier and crazier. As a result, some of these other organizations like Checkmate are becoming obsolete and S.H.A.D.E. is taking the lead. That's my take on them." Appearances *''Seven Soldiers: Frankenstein v1 #3'': *''Frankenstein, Agent of S.H.A.D.E. v1 #1-9'': External Link *DC Wiki Entry *Comicvine Entry Category:Organizations Category:DC